Ouran high school academy
by twinkling-moments
Summary: May is on her way to an all-boys school. filled with new adventures full of danger, wierdness, ...and love? T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A new story!! I got the Ouran part from Ouran high school host club.

I love that anime and the manga is just as good!!

--

Ouran high school academy

"Max Maple, you've been accepted in to the all boy's school, Ouran academy. The date for your flight number will be one the letter we send you. Have a nice day." beep

May Maple slowly hung up the phone and paused for a second or two followed by a…

"YES!! I GOT ACCEPTED!! THANK YOU GOD THANK YOU THANK YOU!! I need to start packing! I'll be upstairs mom!

A week later…

"Bye mom bye dad! I'll call you when I get there!" said an enthusiastic May jumping and hugging her parents and her little brother Max goodbye.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth and be good!!" shouted May's mother, Caroline, being a little tearful near the end.

"Bring me a souvenir when you get back!" said Max waving goodbye.

"And don't let any boys mess with your head have a safe trip!" yelled May's overly protective dad, Norman.

"I will! BYE EVERYONE!!" May shouted her last goodbyes and boarded the plane.

'HI, I'm May Maple in case you haven't noticed yet. I finally got accepted into the high school I wanted and currently studying to be lawyer, I even changed my name to Max Maple, my brother's name. It was really difficult to get into this school, I had to study all day and got nose bleeds often but it was worth it. Ouran academy is a famous school really rich in money and in history, but the hardest part was to get in hiding my gender. See, it's an all-boys school so I have to keep a low profile. Don't get me wrong, there were several other good all-girls high schools but Ouran was the one that really fit my taste. So now I'm on my way, to an all boy's school probably being the only girl in the whole school.

"We arrived in Tokyo national airport please check in the main desk and we hope to see you again."

"Yes! I'm finally here okay I got my luggage check, address for the school check, letter of entry check, and everything else check." May exclaimed smiling to herself.

'Watch out Ouran cause a girl is coming to your school!'

Sorry if it was a little cheesy but the beginning is the hard part.

And yes it was a little short but I'm really bad a intros


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Discovery

May was nervously waiting at the school office door twitching slightly because of her uncontrollable anxiety.

'I need to keep a low profile here, or they'll end up knowing I'm a girl.'

"Max Maple come in please," requested a voice, which pretty much sounded like a student's, at least it wasn't deep like an adult.

'Ok…take a deep breath all you need to do is lay down low and I can get through this…,' thought the nervous stricken brunette as she slowly turned the door knob and opened to fine……a very interesting office to say the least.

The room had a high ceiling with a sparkling chandelier that made your eyes water at its brightness that contrasted well with the light pink marble walls with exotic designs printed on them accompanied by the smell of fresh spicy scent of some kind of flower. There were two large deep red couches apparently for sitting.

'And they said this was one of the smallest offices in the school,'' May thought dryly sweat dropping at the sight of a "small" room that was apparently was more valuable then her whole house. Yes, it was interesting to say the least.

"Max, here's your room number and schedule your luggage is probably on its way to your room, by the way I'm Ash," said a second year senior, smiling like there was no tomorrow, he had messy jet black hair that partially covered his deep brown eyes accompanied by (probably to hide his messy hairdo) a old worn out red hat that suspiciously looked like something he got when he was 10.

"If there's anything else you need don't hesitate to ask, see you around campus," said grinned the overly optimistic older teen.

"Thanks! Bye!" May said as she ran out of the colorful blinding office, shutting the heavy door behind her followed by a heavy sigh.

'That was quicker than expected I shouldn't get worked up over this kind of stuff,' she ordered herself shaking her head.

'No one noticed anything up until now that's a good thing I guess. I'm now on my way to my very own room! I wonder who my room mate will be…….' The brunette thought.

* * *

May Maple was the type to never give up and when she set her mind on something she would do her best to fulfill the goal and it just so happens that the biggest goal she had up till now was getting into Ouran high school Academy. Because of May's obsession to enter Ouran she cut her waist long chocolate hair and always wore a stiff vest over her chest to hide the fact that she was a girl. Her parents doesn't know that she's going to an all boy's high school they actually believed May was going to a all girl's high school in fact, the complete opposite. May felt a little guilty not telling her family but she thought of it as something she had to do and went along with that.

It was a beautiful spring day the grass filled with the morning dew and the quiet chatter of students with a slight breeze in the air. The brochure wasn't kidding when it said Ouran academy was one of the richest schools in the world, both in history and money. The cherry blossoms in full bloom with the sun shining through the tree tops illuminating the atmosphere quiet a bit.

May was walking peacefully admiring the trees and unfortunately didn't notice the people around her and this ultimately led to her downfall; literally.

"Ouch!! Oh..sorry didn't watch where I was going...heheh." May giggled nervously dusting herself off.

"Whatever, you should really concentrate not to bump into people. Call me Dr. Mori; I'm the doctor of this school as you can see."  
He replied somewhat rudely.

"Oh….well I'm Max and I'm a freshman at this school. I've got to go. Nice to meet you," answered an uneasy May a little unsure what to make of this doctor.

May tried continued walking but suddenly Dr. Mori grabbed her hand.

"Aren't you a girl?"

"HAVE A NICE DAY!" Shouted May as she wrenched her hand out of his grasp and started running in the opposite direction.

Dr. Mori just stared at the retreating figure of May and shrugged, and continued to walk towards the school.

Meanwhile May was frantically running toward her new dorm room.

'Why me? Why do I have to get discovered on my first day here??'

She quickly turned the lock on her new room door with the key room that she got from Ash and stumbled in into find a boy with grassy green hair and striking emerald eyes unpacking, apparently the person she'd be living with for the rest of her high school years if she didn't get discovered. .

"So you're my new room mate huh?"

'This is indeed a weird day'


End file.
